Confusing Thoughts in Paris
by MayFairy
Summary: The Doctor finds himself thinking about Romana's schoolgirl outfit in confusing ways, and while he is worrying about this, Romana herself is trying to figure out her own muddled feelings for the man she travels with...fluff ensues. Four/Romana II


**This was a random little one-shot I started a while ago, and just randomly finished now. I think I'm happy with it. **

**Because really, there AREN'T enough little fluffy stories like this around. **

**Also, it's my first time properly writing Romana, and Four, so some feedback on them would be appreciated. **

**Based on Romana's schoolgirl outfit, obviously. Well, that's how it starts, anyway! **

**Oh, and this is set just before City of Death, as in, they're already in Paris. **

* * *

><p>Enjoying the nice weather in Paris, the Doctor watched Romana as she leant over the pond in an attempt to feed ducks.<p>

Some of the more perverse people in the universe would have rather predictable thoughts concerning an attractive young woman in a schoolgirl outfit, particularly if she was just a little too physically old for it.

But he was the Doctor, and did not think such things.

She did look rather pretty today, didn't she?

While her first incarnation had been extraordinarily beautiful (and yes, regardless of how he may act, he _definitely _did notice), her current one had cute, pretty features, and just generally gave off an innocent air, which unfortunately led him back to the schoolgirl outfit.

Why was she even wearing it?

She had claimed it was because the trip had 'educational purposes', but he couldn't help but wish she had worn something more reasonable, as it certainly would have made his own thoughts at least a little less confusing to manage.

There was something undeniably alluring and somewhat tempting about the schoolgirl outfit…or the person wearing it.

Perhaps both?

Oh dear.

The Doctor tried to clear his head. No, he was her teacher, not some hormone driven human.

Romana sent a grin his way, one that was dazzling at worst. It made his head spin just a little.

It was nice travelling with another Time Lord after all this time. Humans were all very well, and rather brilliant company, but it wasn't quite the same as being with one of your own. There was that telepathic awareness of each other, the subtle presence that gave comfort instead of the usual slight emptiness. Only a renegade such as himself would notice, of course, as living on a planet full of Time Lords would make such an effect void.

But he could never really have romantic feelings for a human. Sure, they were attractive, pretty, and often clever. But it just wasn't an option. Humans were too different to be considered for things such as…well…mating. It would be a little like a human mating with a monkey.

And Romana…she really did it. As a brilliant young Time Lady, she was his equal in a way none of his other companions were, and while he obviously had some skills that far surpassed hers, she also had a lot of academic superiority over him despite being many centuries his younger.

The age difference…there was another reason he didn't and wouldn't think of her like that. He was six centuries her elder, though, he did reason that Time Lords could live for millennia, so really, the age difference meant nothing at all.

"Doctor?" Her voice broke him out of his scrambled thoughts.

"What?" He asked in an almost worried tone.

"Well, aren't you going to feed them too?" Romana said expectantly, holding out some of the chocolate cake that she had discovered the ducks enjoyed a lot.

"Oh, well, I suppose…" He flashed a huge grin at her before striding over to the pond and sitting on the edge. "Here ducky duckies…" He cooed, "You see this cake? I know you want it…"

He held it out temptingly, while the duck eyed it with a strange expression that almost said 'do you want me to jump for it or something?', and he frowned, a little discouraged.

Romana laughed, and it was a pure and sweet sound that lingered in his ears long after it should have been gone.

He held the cake lower and the duck snatched it up. The Doctor smiled triumphantly.

"What were you thinking about before?" Romana asked suddenly, and his head turned to look up at her. She was innocently curious.

"Oh, I, well...nothing." He said dismissively.

Romana made a disbelieving noise. "I find that hard to believe."

"Why?" He asked indignantly.

Romana bit her lip thoughtfully, an action that for some reason distracted him a little, and she eventually shrugged. "Well, I find that one almost never thinks of nothing, especially someone with a head as busy as yours, Doctor."

"Well, if you must know, I was thinking about what you were wearing, actually," He replied honestly, but with reluctance. He was not in the mood for petty lies.

"Oh, that again?" She sighed. "I told you, I just thought it seemed appropriate." She sat down on the edge of the pond next to him, and began idly fiddling with his scarf.

"No, I mean there's nothing wrong with it, it's nice, lovely, in fact." The Doctor backtracked immediately, rambling a little with the compliments. "I think you look very pretty." He said with a hint of awkwardness.

"Really?" Romana looked up from the scarf, her eyes strangely hopeful and interested in his opinion. This only confused the Doctor further.

"Well, yes, you're a very pretty girl, you know." He shrugged, looking at the ducks, which were still squabbling over the cake.

"Girl? I'm 140, I'm hardly a girl!" She protested haughtily, crossing her arms.

"Ah, well, if that's the way you want it…" He raised his eyebrows, and found his hands wandering up to her head of their own accord, pushing her hat backwards so that he could see her face more clearly.

Pretty was an understatement; in his eyes, she was the most beautiful and enchanting young thing he had ever seen.

His fingers lingered on the edge of her face, something she seemed to be very aware of.

Random and somewhat inappropriate thoughts kept running through his head..._her hair was so soft..._

"You're a beautiful young woman, Romanadvoratrelundar." He said, serious but still referring back to their little disagreement.

"You know, Doctor, you really are one of the most puzzling people that I have ever met." Romana said thoughtfully, looking amused but flattered.

"Oh really? Why do you say that?" He asked curiously.

Romana frowned. "You have the ability to make me feel so many different things at once!"

"Really? Like what?" His interest was justified, it somehow seemed to link back to the confusing thoughts he kept having about her.

"Well, you constantly say things that I know are wrong, and it's irritating, but I feel good about it because I know that I am right. But you also sometimes make me feel stupid. And you can make me feel outraged, and confused, and sometimes I can never be sure if I want to hold your hand or whether I want to resort to violence to try and make you make sense! Half of the time I think that you're the most brilliant man in the universe, and the other half, I am so exasperated that I don't know what to do with myself…" Romana explained, looking a little flustered. The Doctor smiled gently as he leant a little closer to her, and she eyed him unsurely.

"Ah…" He said thoughtfully, a knowing smile creeping onto his face as her words registered in his brain and he realised that his own feelings for her were incredibly similar. Suddenly, the truth of the situation hit him, and he smiled widely, revealing his large teeth. "Now, I believe there is a proper word for that, Romana."

"What?" She asked in a voice that clearly showed that she was trying to appear calm, but that his proximity was having a slight effect on her. The Doctor internally smirked.

He did not tell her the word; he didn't tell her anything. Not with words, at least.

The Doctor merely leaned in further and kissed her softly, pressing his lips to her soft, delicate ones. She froze, startled. But she relaxed after a few seconds, and he pulled away to smile gently at her.

She still seemed a little frozen in shock.

"Oh," Was all she managed to get out, her eyes still slightly dazed.

Before she could say anything more, he was struck by another urge to kiss her again, so he followed it and captured her lips in a more passionate kiss, and this time she was quicker to respond, winding her hands through his expansive scarf and using it to pull him a little closer. His hands got a little lost before settling lightly on her hips.

When they broke apart, they stared at each other for a moment before breaking out into big grins. The Doctor jumped up and offered his hand to her, and she took it, and they began running through the streets of Paris again.

"Now, Romana, I was thinking about visiting the Eifel Tower…"

* * *

><p><strong>Was it any good? Please review and let me know!<strong>

**-MayFairy :)**


End file.
